Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 412 - Heavy Feather
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 412 - Heavy Feather is the four-hundred twelfth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the seventy-eighth episode of Season 5. Video Overview A Foggy Day Waiting an extremely long forty seconds for Wolfie's bark, Kurt finally opens the episode. He emerges on a foggy day with Creepers nearby and throws a feather into water that lands with a splash. October has begun and Kurt has raised $12,749.11 for Child's Play Charity. Driveway Reconstruction Kurt is recording earlier in the day and is pressured by time as he was awoken by concrete saws outside. Construction crews are replacing the driveways of where Kurt lives and Kurt is trying to get the episode in before the jackhammers start up. In his Forza Motorsport 5 recordings a digital scratchiness has appeared. Another Pink Sheep Running upon another Pink Sheep, Kurt shears this one for four blocks of pink wool, and comments on their frequency. Kurt comments that being overly verbose is how he spends episodes. Question: Do you think it damage will get bad enough to be an actual threat to Wolfie's life? With time, Wolfie will become more and more prone to glitching into blocks and it may be a threat. Question: If by chance it does get bad, will you have to leave Wolfie behind at some point? Or will you simply stock up on pork chops and try to forge ahead regardless? Taming Wolfie and bringing him along as far as he has so far has added another dynamic to the series, and Kurt is unsure if he wants to give up. Question: Have you ever played the popular SkyBlock map for Minecraft? Occasionally with Niea in Missconduct, Kurt has played adventure maps but never played a custom survival map. There is another one with an achievement-expanding world border, and Kurt does not like this maps. Minecraft BINGO is a map that Kurt really likes participating in. Question: What do you like better, livestreaming or YouTube? The control of YouTube and its solitary nature appeals to Kurt as it is a deferred audience. Livestreaming makes you constantly aware of people watching, but has immediate gratification, and the content is immediate. Kurt feels much better with streaming with the weekly schedule and hopes to keep getting better. Likely the stream will occur tomorrow. Question: Why are you walking south, I thought you were supposed to be walking west? Kurt starts to explain how compasses work, but is distracted by helping to heal Wolfie. Question: Would you consider playing Galactrifact? BdoubleO has gone to space on the Attack of the B-Team, but he is not that interested. Question: I often notice how most of you Mindcrackers successfully try to account for possible reactions from your viewers, it's amazing that all of you talking seemingly quite free, as there are thousands of people out there. Are you afraid of saying something dumb or wrong, how do you account for that? Has YouTube made you more careful and reflective in your wording? When you stream you get immediate gratification and immediate reactions as well. It's a careful balance as you don't want to censor yourself, something Coestar said was a burden in his first attempt at YouTubing. Kurt finds a basin and starts to create TNT but does not have any sand. Seeing his audience as his family at Thanksgiving, Kurt tries to keep the peace in his videos. As Kurt branches off into different brands, Kurt sets off some TNT at sunset down into the basin and plants the four pink wool pieces for more 400 episodes. Digging down, Kurt sits Wolfie and ends the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to MindCrack Server: Caving Craziness - Weekly Livestream, and Kurt Plays Forza Motorsport 5 - EP 04 - Clausterphobic.